Desastre de miraculous
by R98RG
Summary: Evillustrator descubre algo sorprendente gracias a su compañera e idea un plan que puede ser con motivo noble pero método algo malefico


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cap. 1: El comienzo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En un callejón de Paris/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Hola Evillustrator/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Copycat dirigiéndose a Evillustrator con unas fotos en su mano izquierda en pose ligeramente seductora y diva./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Hola Copycat, ¿traes lo que te pedí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pronuncia dichas palabras de manera seria recargando su espalda en una de las paredes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Sí, aquí tengo fotos de Marinette y descubrí algo que no te vas a creer, seguro que te interesa saber./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Copycat anuncia animada y Evillustrator muestra un gesto de interés y se acerca a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-A ver, veamos ese tan "gran descubrimiento" tuyo que me tiene "tan interesando"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice un poco sarcástico, se acerca a Copycat y ella le da las fotos en su mano. Él se queda interesado viendo las fotos, cuando noto un par que lo había sorprendido de manera que quedó atónito por unos momentos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"- ¡No puede ser, Marinette es Ladybug!?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Evillustrator se queda en shock, mientras que Copycat se ríe al ver dicha reacción/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-COPYCAT, NECESITO TU AYUDA UNA VEZ MAS!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Evillustrator dice practimente gritando de alegría/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"- ¿Calmado pequeño, que no te acuerdas que no te acuerdas que debemos permanecer en sigilo?, ya me deberás 2 favores más/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Deja de reír y pone una sonrisa algo seria y sostiene la barbilla de Evillustrator/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Te ayudare enano, pero deberás no solo hacerme una pintura de Deadpool y yo "dándonos cariño", sino también una escultura de el en tamaño real/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pone una cara perversa y le sale saliva como un depredador hambriento. Mientras Evillustrator esta serio, ocultando el miedo que le da Copycat y le retira su mano de su barbilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"E -Está bien, pero no quiero que ese mercenario se meta, Aunque sus bromas son buenas, no quiero hártame de ella (me da asco su cara, aunque si es gracioso)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"C –Bueno, igual no quiero que salga encariñándose a alguna chica/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lo dice relajadamente honesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Al día siguiente/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En la escuela, Nathaniel (Evillustrator) dibuja a Marinette otra vez, pero con Ladybug de reflejo en una especie de espejo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Oh, que bella se ve…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Nathaniel se queda cautivado. Llega Adrien y ve su dibujo, solo fijándose en Ladybug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Te salió excelente Ladybug, amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adrien lo dice sonriendo. Pero Nathaniel se asusta y pega su dibujo al pecho. Adrien hace un gesto de confundido por la reacción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Hola Adrien, estos solo son garabatos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Nathaniel exclama tímidamente sin soltar el dibujo sonrojándose, desviando su mirada de Adrien. Quien dice algo para salir de la situación incómoda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Iré a mi lugar y si haces otro dibujo de Ladybug. Me lo muestras, por favor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adrien se va a su lugar, junto a Nino. Nathaniel vuelve a poner su dibujo en el escritorio, dándole los toques finales, mientras llega Marinette y ve como Nathaniel deja su dibujo descubierto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Buenos días Nathaniel, que lindo dibujo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Nathaniel sorprendido, oculta el dibujo mientras sonríe tímidamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Hola, la-dy. Digo Marinette/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Nathaniel lo dice un poco tartamudo y se queda sonrojado. Marinette con sospechas, pero incomodada, sonríe a Nathaniel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"- ¿Puedes mostrarme ese dibujo otra vez?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Marinette dice curioseada. Nathaniel da un grito interno y en ese momento llega la maestra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Muy bien chicos, es horas de comenzar la clase/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Todos los estudiantes van a sus respectivos asientos. Nathaniel ignora parte de la clase y se queda pensativo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"- (Talvez Copycat me mienta, deberé capturar a Ladybug para saber la verdad, Que bueno que le dije que me viera por aquí durante el descanso)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Marinette se queda viendo a Adrien y tomando nota de la clase. Pero le llega una preocupación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"- (¿Nathaniel sabrá que soy Ladybug?, no creo. Siempre me cuido cuando me transformo, además me lo diría)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Llego la hora del descanso y hasta al último sale Nathaniel del salón para ir al baño. En eso, mientras abría la puerta. Ve a Copycat transformada en Marinette en bikini y se acerca a Nathaniel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Ven mi hermoso Nath, todo esto será tuyo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Copycat en pose erótica. Nathaniel se sonroja, pero se calma y saca su libreta que contiene dibujos de ella con Deadpool./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Sé que eres tu Copycat. Aquí tengo algunas obras que me pediste, aunque me falta hacer eso último que me dijiste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Copycat vuelve a su forma original y le arrebata de manera brusca los dibujos a Nathaniel, sonríe mientras babea presenciando los dibujos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Bueno, no caíste en mi broma. ¿Ahora para que querías verme por aquí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Copycat calmándose y limpiando la saliva de su boca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Vas a querer que te ayude en tu confesión a Marinette?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice precipitadamente ansiosa e intuitivamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-No, es para que la capturemos cuando sea Ladybug (en realidad es para saber si en verdad todo esto es cierto), así no estar más en peligro/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Nathaniel en un tono ligeramente nervioso. Copycat se acerca a él y le frota su cabeza amistosamente con su mano derecha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" -Tranquilo, si lo planeamos bien, Marinette alias Ladybug, será toda tuya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Confiada Copycat. Ambos idean un plan simplemente complicado. Se quedan hablando y poniendo todos los detalles al plan que consiste en que Evillustrator distraerá a Chat Noir mientras que Copycat la noquea y se la captura. Suena la campana, Copycat se transforma en gato y salde por la ventana mientras que Nathaniel vuelve al salón de clases./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Bien, aquí es donde acorde con Nath que se haría el plan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Copycat al llegar a unas instalaciones abandonadas. Copycat prepara el escenario. Mientras que Nathaniel se queda en la escuela, tomando nota y esperando el final de las clases. Suena la campana y todos se retiran del salón. Nathaniel se va a unos arbustos y se transforma en Evillustrator./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Bien, hora de crear esta obra maestra/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice maléficamente en tono bajo. Sale de los arbustos y comienza a crear caos, destruyendo edificios cercanos. Marinette y Adrien se percatan de los sucesos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Alya, nos vemos mañana, sí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Marinette apresurada, se va corriendo para transformarse a solas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Adiós Nino, debo hacer algo importante/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Adrien justamente antes de correr, va a un rincón aislado y se transforma. Ambos llegan con Evillustrator a un tejado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Hasta aquí llego tu carrera artística/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Chat noir (Adrien) a Evillustrator (Nathaniel), estando a un lado de Ladybug (Marinette)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Si quieren que deje de pintar, vengan por mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Evillustrator burlonamente y los dirige a las instalaciones abandonadas a Ladybug y Chat noir donde espera Copycat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En las instalaciones abandonadas/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Copycat nota que se acerca Evillustrator con Chat noir y Ladybug, detrás de él y Copycat se esconde. Entra Evillustrator a las instalaciones siendo seguido por Ladybug y Chat noir y llegan a un tercer piso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Aunque me siguieron hasta acá, no me rendiré tan fácil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Evillustrator crea una pantalla de humo y se dirige a atacar a Chat noir. Ladybug va a ayudarlo, pero es detenida por Copycat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-No, no, no. Tú te quedas aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Copycat siniestra y simpáticamente. Ladybug y Copycat empiezan a pelear. Pero al poco tiempo después, Copycat noquea a Ladybug y se la lleva a un sótano de la instalación y la deja atada. Deja el arma de Ladybug en una caja al otro lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Ya cumplí mi parte. Ahora a ir con Nath para que cumpla sus condiciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Vuelve al lugar donde Evillustrator y Chat noir siguen peleando, Copycat le da una patada a Chat noir separándolo de Evillustrator. Evillustrator se sorprende, pero al poco tiempo sonríe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Veo que ya es hora de irnos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Evillustrator rompe una ventana, por la cual escapa él y Copycat. Dejando a Chat noir solo y confundido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Pero que rayos paso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Chat noir molesto con la niebla ya dispersada, nota una ventana rota./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Debieron irse por ahí. Pero donde está mi Lady?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Chat noir en su pensamiento algo confundido y sale también por la ventana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Seguramente ella salió antes que yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Chat noir empieza a buscarlos toda la noche, pero les pierde el rastro total de ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Al día siguiente en la escuela/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Amigo, estas bien? Pareces muy cansado/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Nino a Adrien (Chat noir), quien está dormido en el escritorio que ocupan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Estoy bien, solo tuve algo de trabajo extra/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dice Adrien muy somnoliento. Entra Alya preocupada al salón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"-Oigan, saben dónde está Marinette, la he estado llamándola y sus padres dicen que no ha vuelto./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 106%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Fin del primer Cap/span/p


End file.
